


A weary leader

by MidnightEternal



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Concerned Snotlout, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hiccup's hidden talents, How to Train Your Dragon: Race to the Edge, Hurt/Comfort, Prosthetics, Snotlout and Hiccup actually acting like family, Tired Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightEternal/pseuds/MidnightEternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup’s leg is hurting after a busy week, Snotlout is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A weary leader

**Author's Note:**

> *Showers readers in fluff* Enjoy!

It had been a long week on Dragon’s Edge. There had been dragons to relocate, dragons to feed, and Night Terrors that needed entertaining. It didn’t help that the twins seemed determined to somehow cause a disaster every time they so much as _breathed_. And there was that one big mission earlier in the week with the lost Scauldron. Needless to say, Hiccup was _tired_ , and he hurt, oh gods, how he hurt.

The young not-Viking could feel the throb of his overused leg with every step, and he’d noticed that as the week went on, his ability to walk on both of his legs gradually got worse. And then the limp came, reminding him that Gobber had told him countless times that he needed to make sure that he rested his leg when he could, and took his prosthetic off every once in a while. The Viking had even used Toothless as an example, reminding Hiccup how he would take his dragon’s red fin off so that the fabric wouldn’t rub his tail too much, trying to liken the two situations.   
  
Hiccup kept all these thoughts in mind as he moved slowly across the fields of Dragon Edge, towards the main base. His stump ached under its metal guise, warning him that today needed to be a rest day. But Hiccup, for all of his not-Viking behaviour, did share one trait: he was stubborn. There were maps that needed redrawing today, after all, thanks to a certain stray Fireworm, and a pair of twins who thought that a “ _Catch him!_ ” meant leading the Fireworm further into the base. By the maps. The newest ones. Luckily, Astrid had managed to catch the young one before much damage was done, and even more luckily, Hiccup had a memory for maps, since he’d drawn basically every map in Berk. A talent only Gobber, and later his father, knew about.  
  
As he reached the maps, Hiccup surveyed the damage. Some were only scorched, an annoying but easy fix. Others, like the map of Berk, and the maps of some of the closer islands, were almost completely destroyed. Hiccup sighed, this would take some time. He’d left Toothless back at their home too, hoping that his dragon could find some way to entertain himself that didn’t include watching Hiccup slave over maps for hours. Toothless had given a concerned glance to his leg before he left this morning, and Hiccup had to reassure the Night Fury that he wouldn’t be gone long. Reaching down to rub at his leg, Hiccup now realised how true that statement actually was. He practically fell into one of the chairs by the table; his leg ached fiercely.   
  
It seemed like hours before Hiccup decided to take a break, arching his back against the chair he was perched on, and feeling the leather of his attire rub against his skin slightly. All of the partially-destroyed maps had been redone, and he’d set them to dry. All that was left were those that were no longer perfect; the ones with burnt edges, holes, and black streaks across their markings. He set down the charcoal and wiped off his hands, moving to stand up. Big mistake. The moment Hiccup put weight on his leg, it buckled, forcing him to push his hands on the surface of the table, baring his weight so he could regain his balance. A noise between a moan and scream caught in his throat, his leg burned as if it was on fire. He curled his hands into the table, nails clawing slightly at its surface, and tossed his head to the side, looking away with eyes clenched closed, trying to fight the pain. Snotlout, of course, chose that moment to walk in.   
  
“Oh, hey, Hiccup, what are you still doing-” his cousin cut himself off, staring at Hiccup with uncertainty and worry. “Hiccup?”   
  
Snotlout rushed forward, catching his hand on Hiccup’s arm, and gazing at his drawn face. The first Rider’s brown hair cast shadows over his closed eyes, and his mouth was pressed into a thin, pained line.   
  
“’Cuz?”   
  
It took Hiccup a moment to find the strength to unclench his teeth. “I… I’m fine, Snotlout. Don’t worry.”  
  
“You don’t look fine, Hiccup,” Snotlout said, his hand squeezing Hiccup’s arm reassuringly. “Is it your leg?”  
  
Hiccup tried to move, to keep some kind of his usual personal space – a habit that stemmed from years of solitude, but it was another mistake, and another noise of agonising protest slipped from his lips, his hands tightening further into fists. Snotlout startled, his eyes wide, but Hiccup waved him off after a moment.   
  
“I’m okay,” he breathed, brows furrowed.   
  
It took a while for the younger man to relax enough to reopen his green eyes, though they were darkened by the waves of pain that shot up his body. He slowly uncurled his hands, and took several deep breaths.   
  
“It was supposed to be a rest day. I ignored it,” Hiccup stated, feeling the need to explain.   
  
Now it was Snotlout’s turn to wave him off. “I get it, ‘Cuz,” Snotloud looked uncertain. “Do you need a hand home?”   
  
Hiccup looked sheepish, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to move too much so soon, but not wanting to inconvenience his cousin.  
  
“It’s fine, Hiccup, I don’t mind,” Snotlout reassured, seeing the look on his younger cousin’s face.   
  
Hiccup limped away from the table, keeping one hand firmly on it for support until Snotlout offered his arm. He grabbed his pack, swinging it over his shoulder so it lay at his back, and made to limp towards the exit, but Snotlout stopped him and dropped slightly in front of his cousin, lifting him onto his back.   
  
“This is easier, you can barely walk,” the much broader-shouldered Viking said, by way of explanation.   
  
It was quiet as Snotlout walked towards Hiccup’s house, until Hiccup broke the silence himself.   
  
“Thank you,” he whispered, letting his forehead fall gently against the back of Snotlout’s head in exhaustion.   
  
Snotlout grinned. “No problem, Hiccy, but you do need to rest tomorrow. You’ve done a lot this week, ‘Cuz. Toothless is worried.” “ _I’m worried”_ , was left unspoken, but Hiccup heard it.   
  
“I will,” Hiccup mumbled. “Can you cover for me?”   
  
“Of course. No one will bother you unless the island is attacked, or the twins set it on fire.”   
  
Hiccup smiled against Snotlout’s helmet, feeling gratitude wash over him. They finally reached Hiccup’s place, and Snotlout walked straight inside, immediately laying eyes on Toothless, who bounded up to him and Hiccup, sitting opposite them and cocking his head in confusion. The dragon looked concerned, and went around to Hiccup, sniffing and pawing at his metal leg. Snotlout bent down onto one knee to make it easier for Hiccup to climb off of his back. The younger Rider slid down, using Toothless as support to move away from his cousin. Snotlout and Toothless both flanked each of Hiccup’s sides as he moved over to his and Toothless’ bed. With their help, he lowered himself onto the cushioned floor, but glanced at Snotlout quickly before slowly removing his prosthetic. His stump was red and slightly inflamed, and he frowned.   
  
“Snotlout, could you grab me a wet cloth? There’s a bucket over there,” Hiccup asked, pointing at the metal bucket filled with cool water that sat in the corner of the room.   
  
Snotlout did as he was asked and dutifully brought the cloth back to Hiccup, where the first Rider placed it on his outstretched leg. Snotlout had to admit it was strange seeing the stump, and not the rest of Hiccup’s leg, or the metal one he used now. Hiccup let out a small hiss of pain as the cloth lay on his skin, once tightly closing his eyes. Toothless purred and sniffed the red flesh before tucking his head under Hiccup’s arm. His Rider welcomed the distraction. His leg seemed to throb with each beat of his heart. Hiccup placed a soothing hand on Toothless’ nose.   
  
“Thanks, bud,” he said in a fond tone.  
  
Snotlout shuffled, looking a tad uncomfortable.   
  
Hiccup let out a small laugh. “You can go, Snotlout. Thank you.”  
  
Snotlout gave him a two-fingered salute. “Anytime. Rest up. Someone needs to finish those maps, and we know none of these idiots can draw.”  
  
Hiccup laughed again. “I’ll bear that in mind.”  
  
Toothless watched as Snotlout left the tent, and then put all of his attention back on his Rider. Hiccup had starting clutching at the cloth over his leg the moment his cousin left, his face twisting into a pained grimace. Toothless purred, nudging Hiccup’s head with his own and whacking his tail against the ground. Hiccup turned to look at him, their green-eyed gazes meeting each other.   
  
“Okay, bud. Okay,” Hiccup said, putting the cloth down and reaching over to Toothless’ red tailfin.   
  
It didn’t take long to unstrap the fin, and the distraction was welcome. Hiccup surveyed his best friend’s tail, looking for any damage caused by the prosthetic; there was none.   
  
“Looks like you got off easy, bud,” Hiccup laughed. “Maybe I should start taking mine off as often as we do for yours.”

Toothless nodded his head in agreement, and then wrapped his arms around his Rider, pulling him close into his body, and tucking himself around Hiccup. His damaged tail over Hiccup’s legs, his head on top of his Rider’s. Toothless let out a noise of contentment.   
  
“Thanks, bud,” Hiccup whispered, turning on his side with his legs slightly bent, and closing his eyes.   
  
Toothless watched his Rider late into the night, and when he was sure no terrors would interrupt Hiccup’s sleep, he too, closed his eyes, drifting into his own dreamscape.


End file.
